Love Note's Last Page: Kunigigaoka Junior High School
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: Sejujurnya, ia tahu bagaimana menghentikan kutukan yang itu tapi kalau ia yang melakukannya sendiri, tidak akan seru. Maka ia serahkan ke murid-muridnya yang lucu, untuk membantu menyatukan kisah dua insan menjadi satu. — KarasumaIrina, semi-canon


"Karasuma- _sensei_ tidak masuk lagi," Kayano menghela napas panjang. Jam pelajaran berikutnya seharusnya olahraga, namun karena guru olahraga mereka tidak masuk (lagi), maka jam pelajaran kali ini kosong (lagi).

"Akhir-akhir ini Karasuma- _sensei_ jarang masuk ya," Kurahashi meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja. _Well_ , semua orang tahu kalau Karasuma- _sensei_ adalah guru kesayangan Kurahashi. Kurangnya jam pelajaran dari guru yang bersangkutan, membuat Kurahashi seperti pecandu narkoba yang tidak mendapatkan asupannya.

"Karasuma- _sensei_ masuk rumah sakit lagi," Isogai tersenyum ke arah Kurahashi dan teman-teman perempuannya yang tampaknya tidak bersemangat menghadapi prospek kelas kosong—padahal normalnya, siswa maupun mahasiswa akan senang sekali kalau ada kelas kosong—lagi. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam bulan itu, "Bagaimana kalau kita jenguk pulang sekolah nanti."

"Em, kurasa Karasuma- _sensei_ tidak bisa dijenguk?" Nagisa masuk ke dalam kelas, diikuti oleh Karma. Keduanya kehabisan napas, rambut mereka berantakan, "Aku dan Karma tidak sengaja mendengar di Ruang Guru, Koro- _sensei_ bilang ke Kepala Sekolah kalau Karasuma- _sensei_ masuk ruang ICU."

Sebelum yang lain bisa bereaksi mendengar kabar duka itu, wali kelas mereka, gurita berwarna kuning dengan tentakel yang jumlahnya berubah-ubah sesuai dengan kebutuhan sang pemilik, masuk ke dalam kelas, "Nurufufufu, tenang saja, Anak-Anak!" wajahnya bisa dibilang tampak senang biarpun ada rekannya yang di rawat di ruang ICU, "Aku tahu bagaimana caranya menyembuhkan Karasuma- _sensei_!" guru serba bisa itu memegang buku merah muda yang tidak asing lagi bagi Nagisa, Karma, Isogai, dan Kayano. Buku itu sudah kembali ke wujud asalnya.

Koro- _sensei_ tersenyum lebar. Entah bagaimana mulutnya seolah memenuhi kedua sisi wajahnya. Matanya yang berupa lingkaran hitam menatap satu per satu muridnya, "Kita bisa membuat Karasuma- _sensei_ sembuh dengan cinta!"

Kayano memiringkan kepalanya, menatap curiga ke arah guru mereka, "Dan bagaimana caranya, Koro- _sensei_? Bukankah kau bilang tidak ada cara untuk menghentikan kutukannya?"

.

.

 _ **Love Note's Last Page: Kunigigaoka Junior High School**_ belong to **Arleinne Karale**

 **Assassination Classroom** belong to **Yuusei Matsui**

The Author **does not take any financial benefits** from this story. This story only exists purely for entertainment

 **A Semi-Canon, possibly out of character, lot of typos, full of dramatic and unrealistic love scene** story with **straight pair**

 _Read at your own risk_

.

.

"Jadi, Karasuma- _sensei_ memungut buku terkutuk yang bisa memakan nyawanya kalau tidak diberi asupan kisah cinta?" Rio Nakamura memastikan.

"Tragis," komentar Kirara Hazama.

"Selama ini asupan kisah cinta didapatkan dari pekerjaan mak comblang Nagisa- _kun_ , Isogai- _kun_ , Karma- _kun_ , dan Kayano- _chan_. Tapi akhir-akhir ini kalian tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan mak comblang lagi?" Sumire Hara bertanya.

"Entah mengapa sudah tidak ada yang menghubungi kami lagi," Nagisa menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Um, mungkin karena iklan kalian sudah tidak ada di koran lagi?" Yuzuki Fuwa mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dan mengetik sesuatu di layar _smartphone_ itu. Mengabaikan pandangan penuh kritik dari wali kelas mereka, gadis berambut hitam itu terus berselancar di internet, "Tapi di semua media sosial Isogai- _kun_ masih ada kok iklannya."

"Ya sudah kita mak comblangi anak kelas E saja," Hiroto Maehara, dengan suaranya yang mengisi keheningan kelas, berujar santai.

Nagisa dan Karma saling bertukar pandang, ingin berkata sesuatu namun mata mereka saling bicara 'kau saja yang memberitahu dia' kepada satu sama lainnya, "Kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus. Karasuma- _sensei_ pernah menceritakan hasilnya," Kayano bergidik mengingat kisah absurd dari guru olahraga mereka itu, "Mari kita katakan saja hasilnya enggak banget deh."

"Baiklah, lalu kita harus bagaimana?" Itona Hirobe membuat sibuk tangannya dengan robot jenis baru yang bentuknya menyerupai Koro- _sensei_ , "Mau dibakar bukunya? Aku bisa buatkan robot khusus untuk itu."

"Sayang sekali bukunya tidak bisa dibakar, disobek, dibom, ditusuk, di blender, atau dihancurkan dengan cara apapun," Ritsu muncul di layar masing-masing telepon genggam anak-anak kelas E, " _Nota de Amor_ , atau biasa dikenal dengan _Love Note_ adalah sebuah buku yang dipercaya menyimpan jiwa Dewi Cinta Suku Maya. Buku itu dapat membuat dua orang yang ditulis namanya jatuh cinta dengan deskripsi skenario yang dituliskan. Konon katanya, apabila tidak mendapatkan mangsa maka buku itu akan memakan nyawa orang yang memiliknya. Keberadaan buku itu masih menjadi misteri karena hilang dari museum peninggalan Suku Maya di Brazil, namun buku itu dipercaya masih ada hingga kini. Buku itu tidak bisa dihancurkan dengan cara apapun dan hanya ada satu cara untuk mengangkat kutukan bagi pemegang bukunya."

"Dan di laman itu tidak dijelaskan bagaimana cara mengangkat kutukannya," Karma Akabane menambahkan.

"Ya, Karma- _kun_ benar," Ritsu berubah murung.

"Nurufufu," Koro- _sensei_ masih dengan senyum lebarnya yang biasa, yang menyampaikan kalau ia tahu lebih banyak daripada siapapun yang ada di ruangan itu, bahkan dari internet dan Ritsu, "Ada beberapa informasi yang tidak kau dapatkan di internet. Makanya sampai sekarang pun pekerjaan sebagai mata-mata dan informasi masih relevan dan dibutuhkan. Itu juga sebagai penegasan kalau tidak semua yang ada di internet adalah hal yang baik."

Koro- _sensei_ menepuk kedua tentakelnya di depan dadanya, "Sekarang, masukkan _smartphone_ kalian," Ritsu muncul di layar laptop Karasuma- _sensei_ yang ditaruh di depan kelas, "Aku akan bercerita bagaimana seorang _hitman_ terhebat berhasil terlepas dari kutukan _Nota de Amor_!"

* * *

Sepersekian detik yang lalu, Koro- _sensei_ pergi ke _Konbini_ katanya membeli camilan untuk anak-anak kelas E. Sepersekian detik kemudian, di meja masing-masing murid kelas E sudah menumpuk camilan yang menggiurkan. Entah uangnya dapat dari mana.

"Mari kita mulai," kali ini rapat mereka dipimpin oleh Isogai, sang Ketua Kelas sementara Megu Kataoka menuliskan 'RAPAT KOORDINASI: OPERASI JATUH CINTA' besar-besar di papan tulis. Isogai mengangguk dengan khidmat ke arah rekan-rekan seperjuangnnya. Beberapa dari mereka membalas Isogai dengan ekspresi serius sementara teman mereka yang wanita tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Mungkin kita harus menuliskan batasan dari buku itu?" Kurahashi membuka suara, "Maksudku apa yang boleh di lakukan dan apa yang tidak? Jangan sampai kita salah langkah dan malah memperparah Karasuma- _sensei_."

"Buku itu tidak memiliki batasan," Nagisa menjawab dengan kalem, "Em, maksudku kau bisa menulis apa saja disitu dan buku itu yang akan menginterpretasikannya ke dunia nyata."

"Dari beberapa yang kami coba," Karma melanjutkan, "Isogai pernah menulis tentang Raksasa dan Setan, hasilnya adalah orang di sekeliling korban—bisa kita sebut orang yang dipasangkan sebagai korban?—yang tubuhnya mirip raksasa dan sifatnya seperti setan."

"Aku pernah menulis tentang kematian," Nagisa bersuara kembali, "Hasilnya semacam drama tentang kematian karena kebetulan saat itu klub drama tempat sekolah korban sedang mengadakan syuting film pendek untuk _entry_ lomba."

"Yang penting kita membuat skenarionya, um, serealistis mungkin," Kayano mengangguk, "Harus realistis."

"Kalau begitu kita buat kisah tragis-romantis macam Romeo Juliet saja," Hazama memberi masukan.

Nagisa dan Kayano meringis mendengar saran dari Hazama, "Bagaimana dengan tidak?" Karma menyeringai, "Hal itu sudah pernah di tulis dan hasilnya tidak bagus."

"Lagipula, kalau skenarionya sudah pernah ditulis, tidak akan ada pengaruhnya untuk Karasuma- _sensei_ karena Sang Dewi Cinta tidak akan puas. Begitu bukan, Koro- _sensei_?" Ritsu bertanya dari layar laptop.

"Nurufufufu," guru mereka itu baru saja melahap satu tangkai es krim sekaligus tanpa menjilatnya sedikit-sedikit, "Ritsu benar. Kalian harus kreatif."

"Dan realistis," Kayano menambahkan.

"Ya sudah kalian anak perempuan bikin kisah romantis saja!" Maehara memberikan ide, "Maksudku, _Bitch-sensei_ pasti tidak akan asing dengan yang romantis-romantis dan Karasuma- _sensei_ … yah… Karasuma- _sensei_."

Maehara menghela napas begitu menyadari tidak ada satu pun dari teman sekelasnya yang mengerti maksudnya, "Maksudku kalau kita mengarang kisah super romantis, mereka tidak akan terlihat _out of character_ bukan?"

"Kurasa akan sulit menulis reaksi Karasuma- _sensei_ ," Nakamura menggaruk dagunya sebelum tangannya bertopang dagu, "Maksudku, mudah saja membuat adegan romantis-romantis untuk _Bitch-sensei_ tapi akan sulit menulis reaksinya Karasuma- _sensei_ … karena Karasuma- _sensei_ … yah… Karasuma- _sensei_ ," beberapa gadis lain mengangguk.

"Buat saja mereka melakukan adegan dewasa," Terasaka akhirnya menyuarakan sarannya, "Maksudku, mereka kan sudah dewasa. Jadi tidak masalah melakukan adegan dewasa kan?"

Beberapa gadis wajahnya berubah semerah tomat, "Lalu adegan dewasa yang seperti apa maksudmu, Terasa- _kun_?" Karma bertanya sambil menyeringai lebar. Matanya semakin menyipit seiring bibirnya yang semakin melebar ketika melihat reaksi Terasaka yang gugup dengan wajah memerah.

"Ma-maksudku… begitu… ya… gitu… deh…" suara pemuda yang dinilai paling berandal di kelas E itu mengecil di akhir kalimat.

"Kurasa soal adegan dewasa sudah ada di buku itu…?" Kayano bertanya kepada Koro- _sensei_ yang menghabiskan satu kardus maibou—sekardus-kardusnya.

"Kau benar, Kayano- _chan_ ," ia membuka minuman bersoda dan memasukkan sebotol-botolnya ke dalam mulut lebarnya.

"Lalu, apa yang bisa kita tulis?" Kanzaki bertanya.

"Aku sudah melakukan skimming pada _Love Note_ itu," Ritsu berujar. Di layar laptop hitam itu kini terdapat foto-foto dari tiap halaman _Love Note_ , "Hanya ada dua skenario yang belum ada di buku ini."

"Apa itu?" Okano penasaran, ia memajukan tubuhnya untuk melihat gambar halaman bukunya dengan lebih jelas.

"Skenario melamar dan skenario pernikahan," Ritsu menjawab dengan yakin.

Nagisa, Karma, Isogai, dan Kayano menghela napas berat berbarengan, "Kami memang tidak pernah menulis soal lamaran atau perpisahan, begitu pun yang sebelumnya," Isogai mengetukkan kapur di papan tulis, "Maksudku, kita tidak bisa memaksa seseorang untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan orang yang belum tentu ia inginkan kan?"

"Aku tidak melihat bedanya dengan tugas kalian sebagai mak comblang," ujar Takebayashi dengan ragu, "Kalian menyatukan orang yang belum tentu ingin bersama kan?"

"Kalau belum menikah setidaknya bisa putus kan?" Karma menjawab dengan cuek.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau dibuat jatuh cinta dengan… um, ramuan?" Okuda bertanya. Wajah beberapa orang bersinar cerah seolah mereka mendapatkan jawaban dari soal tersulit yang ada di dunia namun wajah Koro- _sensei_ justru menggelap seolah baru saja dilarang melakukan hal yang paling menyenangkan yang bisa dibayangkan oleh seseorang.

"Hal itu sepertinya tidak bisa dilakukan," ia berujar, "Pernah dicoba tapi Sang Dewi malah marah dan pemilik buku itu meninggal dunia."

"Koro- _sensei_ benar," Ritsu menari-nari di layar laptop Karasuma- _sensei_.

"Koro- _sensei_ ," Chiba membuka mulutnya, "Apakah menuliskan nama pemilik buku itu dan skenario cintanya adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menghilangkan kutukannya? Maksudku, membuat skenario Karasuma- _sensei_ dan _Bitch-sensei_ saling jatuh cinta bukannya mustahil?"

"Kita bisa berusaha, iya kan, teman-teman?" Sugino menatap satu per satu wajah rekan-rekannya yang mulai lesu. Mereka mulai sadar kalau operasi mereka kali ini terbilang mustahil. Bagaimana caranya merancang skenario yang realistis untuk kedua guru mereka yang berbeda bagaikan kutub utara dan kutub selatan, bagaikan musim panas dan musim dingin, bagaikan tundra dan padang pasir? "Ayolah, kita sudah melakukan banyak hal mustahil sebelumnya, ingat?"

"Sugino benar," Isogai menatap satu per satu wajah teman sekelasnya yang mulai apatis, "Dibandingkan mengalahkan kelas A dan membunuh Koro- _sensei_ , ini misi mudah bukan?"

"Yeah," Maehara mengelus dagunya, "Ini seharusnya lebih mudah dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya."

"Ah ya, Isogai- _kun_ ," Hara mengangkat tangannya. Perhatian semua anak kelas E langsung terfokus kepadanya. Calon Ibu kebanggaan kelas E itu tersipu-sipu ketika sadar dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian, "Kau bilang, buku itu akan menginterpretasikan sendiri apapun yang kita tulis bukan?"

Isogai mengangguk. Nagisa dan Kayano secara tidak sadar ikut mengangguk. Karma menunggu dengan seringai, penasaran kemana jalannya ide dari temannya yang satu itu, "Kalau begitu kita biarkan saja buku itu menginterpretasikan sendiri kisah untuk Karasuma- _sensei_ dan _Bitch-sensei_."

Anak-anak kelas E mendadak sibuk berdiskusi dengan rekannya yang duduk berdekatan. Bisik-bisik mereka semakin terdengar jelas seiring dengan meningkatkan kegairahan dan semangat mereka, Hara berdeham, "Aku ada ide."

* * *

Telinga Karasuma berhenti berdenging—akhirnya!—dan kepalanya sudah tidak ada yang memukul-mukul, memalu, membelahnya menjadi dua. Akhirnya sakit kepala dan dengingan di telinga yang ia derita sejak kemarin mulai mereka. Perutnya pun tidak bergejolak heboh membuatnya ingin membuang apapun yang ada di dalamnya—padahal ia tidak bisa makan apa-apa semenjak tiga hari yang lalu. Kedua tangannya sudah bisa di gerakkan dan ia bisa menghirup udara tanpa kesulitan lagi.

Ia membuka matanya namun segera menutupnya lagi begitu kedua retinanya menangkap cahaya yang sangat terang. Tampaknya sudah siang diluar. Karasuma membuka kelopak matanya sedikit demi sedikit.

Tangannya terasa lebih hangan daripada bagian tubuhnya yang lain—biarpun beberapa hari belakangan ia tidak tahu yang dingin itu tubuhnya atau lingkungan sekitarnya—karena sesosok wanita muda meletakkan tangannya dan kepalanya diatas tangan Karasuma yang diinfus. Anggota gerak pria muda itu mulai mati rasa, tapi ia tidak tega membangunkan rekan wanitanya yang satu itu.

Karasuma menyingkirkan helaian pirang yang terjatuh di dahi Irina dan menarik tangannya dengan segera ketika gagang pintu kamarnya berbunyi 'klik' nyaring. Ia menghela napas lega ketika ketua kelas E dan salah satu muridnya mengintip dari daun pintu. Ia tidak yakin bisa membela diri _dan_ melindungi Irina kalau ada musuh yang menginvasi ruang tempat ia dirawat.

"Kau bisa dijenguk Karasuma- _sensei_?" Isogai, seperti biasa, bertanya dengan sopan.

"Ya," Karasuma berdeham karena suaranya yang serak dan tenggorokannya terasa sekering gurun sahara, "Masuklah," Ia mempersilakan kedua muridnya itu masuk ke dalam.

Nagisa membawakan keranjang buah, dan meletakkan di meja di bawah televisi yang tidak dinyalakan. Isogai meletakkan buket bunga besar di vas dekat meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Karasuma, "Nagisa, bisa tolong ambilkan jasku disitu?" siswanya yang berambut biru muda itu melakukan seperti apa yang di perintahkan. Dengan satu tangan, Karasuma menyelimuti tubuh Irina yang miring-miring tidak wajah di kursinya dengan jasnya. Ia sempat mendapati Isogai dan Nagisa tersenyum penuh arti namun ia abaikan saja.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Karasuma- _sensei_?" Isogai bertanya. Ia dan Nagisa duduk bersebelahan, di sisi yang berseberangan dengan Irina yang masih tertidur. Karasuma meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir, mengingatkan sang ketua kelas agar jangan terlalu ribut.

"Lebih baik dari sebelumnya," Karasuma berpikir sejenak, kemudian menatap keduanya, "Kalian menulis sesuatu yang baru di buku itu?"

Tiba-tiba dua orang siswanya itu tersipu, tidak menatapnya, dan bergerak gelisah di kursinya—Isogai lebih tepatnya karena Nagisa hanya memandangi jari-jari di pangkuannya, "Bisa dibilang begitu," jawaban Isogai yang ambigu dan penuh makna itu mencemaskannya. Tapi kalau ia merasa lebih baik berarti kedua muridnya itu sudah melakukan hal yang benar bukan?

"Terima kasih banyak," ujar Karasuma sambil menghela napas panjang. Sejujurnya ia sudah merasa sehat. Jauh lebih sehat dari sebelumnya. Ia merasa seperti dirinya yang dulu sebelum menyentuh buku terkutuk itu.

Maksudnya, ia bukan orang yang berbeda setelah menyentuh buku laknat merah muda itu. Hanya saja, rasanya semenjak menyentuh _Love Note_ , ada sebagian besar energi Karasuma yang hilang dan ia merasa tubuhnya selalu lemas apapun yang ia lakukan. Tapi sekarang rasanya seperti kembali memiliki seluruh energinya untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia rasa ia bisa mendaki gunung di belakang kelas mereka seratus kali.

Plus, rasanya semenjak menjadi pemilik buku itu, Karasuma merasa ada kehadiran lain di kepalanya. Tampaknya Dewi Cinta Suku Maya bersemayam di kepalanya. Biarpun ia tidak selalu berbicara, tapi Karasuma bisa merasakan kehadirannya yang… kuno dan berkuasa. Sekarang, saat ini, rasanya Karasuma seperti memiliki kepalanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Kehadiran entitas asing itu nihil.

"Omong-omong apa yang kalian lakukan dengan bukunya?" Karasuma bertanya kepada dua muridnya yang saling bertukar pandang cemas, "Kalian merusaknya atau apa?"

"Apa yang Karasuma- _sensei_ rasakan?" Nagisa akhirnya bertanya, "Maksudku, apakah tambah parah atau…?" Nagisa sengaja tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Aku merasa lebih baik. Sepertinya… rasanya seperti kutukannya sudah hilang," Isogai dan Nagisa berubah rileks dalam kursinya. Mereka menghembuskan napas yang tidak sadar mereka tahan.

Karasuma tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan anak-anak muridnya, tapi ia bersyukur bisa bebas dari kutukan itu. Karasuma tersenyum kecil. Kedua muridnya tersenyum lebar.

* * *

Sore itu Karasuma diizinkan keluar dari rumah sakit setelah melakukan _medical check-up_ menyeluruh. Dokter menyatakan dirinya baik-baik saja. Ia pun sudah menjalani serangkaian tes. Hasilnya? Tubuhnya tidak mempunyai masalah.

"Aku bahkan heran mengapa kau dirawat," mengutip kata dokter yang menangani Karasuma.

"Untung saja kau sudah kembali sehat," Irina masih mengenakan jas hitam Karasuma. Ia mengetakan setelan jas putihnya yang biasa, yang ketika dipakai di perkotaan seperti ini, kostum yang dikenakannya menjadi terlihat sangat mencolok dan membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Kalau di kelas, sehina apapun Irina dimata sang murid, tidak ada yang berani terang-terang menatap Irina dengan pandangan penuh nafsu karena mereka tetap menganggap Irina sebagai guru mereka, "Merepotkan rasanya harus menjelaskan absenmu kepada murid-murid. Lebih melelahkan lagi kalau ada rapat guru di Gedung Utama. Huft."

Tampaknya Irina tidak akan berhenti mengeluh dalam waktu dekat, "Kita sudah menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu dengan kau yang sakit dan segala macamnya. Deadlinenya semakin dekat, kurasa kau harus mulai mempercepat persiapan anak-anak itu."

"Kau benar," otak Karasuma langsung berubah ke mode bekerja. Dalam benaknya ia menyusun skenario-skenario yang mungkin ia lakukan. Ia terus berjalan, baru menyadari setelah beberapa langkah kalau Irina tidak mau mengikuti. Wanita muda itu berhenti, wajahnya berubah semerah lipstick yang ia kenakan. Karasuma mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang aku benar," Irina mengangkat bahunya, "Itu yang pertama."

"Sepertinya aku melakukan kesalahan," Karasuma membalas dengan tenang.

Irina mengeluarkan pistol kecil dari sakunya, tapi dengan gesit Karasuma memiting lengan gadis itu. Wajah Karasuma luar biasa dekat dengan wajah _honey-trap assassin_ asing tersebut, "Kau tahu, aku sekarang punya banyak energi untuk dihabisnya melawanmu. Tapi kurasa tengah kota bukan tempat yang tepat untuk bertarung," bisiknya di telinga gadis itu.

Karasuma melepaskan Irina ketika gadis itu tampak mulai tenang, biarpun manik birunya masih mendelik ke arahnya dengan sorot tidak suka, "Kalau-kalau kau lupa, aku yang mengurusimu selama kalu sakit," Karasuma menyamakan kecepatan langkah kakinya dengan milik Irina yang temponya sedikit lebih lambat, "Kalau-kalau kau terlalu sakit saat itu sehingga kau tidak ingat, aku yang menjagamu selama kau terbaring tidak berdaya," wanita eropa itu kemudian mendumel sendiri dalam Bahasa asing yang tidak sepenuhnya Karasuma mengerti.

"Aku ingat," Karasuma menjawab dengan tenang sebelum memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana. Mereka masih terus berjalan.

"Aku juga yang mengompres tubuhmu ketika demammu tinggi," Irina dan Karasuma berhenti di depan gedung tinggi. Apartemen Karasuma.

"Aku ingat," Karasuma memberikan kartu identitasnya kepada resepsionis. Ia tinggal di apartemen khusus, yang tingkat keamanannya lebih tinggi daripada apartemen biasanya. Bukannya ia butuh perlindungan atau apa, sayangnya ia memegang beberapa _file_ dan data rahasia yang perlu terus terlindungi biarpun dirinya tidak ada di ruangan.

"Aku yang menyuapimu, yang dengan sabar meneteskan air minum ke dalam mulutmu," Irina masih menggerutu. Keduanya berjalan ke arah _lift_ , "Aku yang menggeruskan obat dan mencampurkannya untukmu. Aku yang selalu mengecek infusmu. Aku yang begadang mencemaskanmu."

Pintu _lift_ tertutup segera ketika Karasuma memencet tombol 20, lantai dimana lokasi kamarnya berada, "Aku yang memotongkan buahnya untukmu. Aku yang selalu mengcek tanda-tanda vitalmu setiap pagi dan sebelum tidur. Aku yang selalu—"

"Aku tahu, Irina," Karasuma menatap dua bola mata biru itu. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di dinding lift dekat bahu Irina. Hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Kedekatan yang tiba-tiba itu menghentikan apapun yang hendak dikatakan Irina, "Aku tahu."

Irina memalingkan wajahnya, "Ba-baguslah kalau begitu! Asal kau tahu saja aku tidak bekerja secara gratis."

Karasuma tersenyum kecil. Ia merogoh saku jasnya yang masih di kenakan Irina. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu, "Aku tahu, Irina," tangan kanan pria itu memalingkan wajah wanita muda di hadapannya. Mata mereka kembali bertatapan, seolah membaca lebih ke dalam diri lawan bicaranya, "Aku tahu."

Tangan kiri Karasuma menggerayami jari-jari lentik tangan kiri Irina hingga ia menemukan jari manisnya. Karasuma menyentuh jari manis Irina, "Kuharap ini cukup sebagai bayarannya," ia menyelipkan cincin perak ke jari itu.

Pintu _lift_ terbuka. Karasuma melangkah keluar. Irina masih melongo memandangi jari manisnya yang kini berhiaskan cincin dengan batu aquamarine berbentuk bulat.

* * *

"Bagaimana?" Hara bertanya pada Nakamura yang mengawasi layar-layar besar di hadapan mereka. Setelah sadar kalau Karasuma- _sensei_ akan segera kembali ke apartemennya dan kalau _Bitch-sensei_ mengikuti guru olahraga mereka, Ritsu segera meng- _hack_ kamera pengawas di gedung apartemen Karasuma- _sensei_. Bukan hal mudah karena apartemen itu memiliki pengamanan berlapis, tapi bukan Ritsu namanya kalau tidak sukses.

Mereka bahkan berhasil masuk ke CCTV di dalam _lift_ dan merekam semua kejadian yang terjadi di dalam ruangan kecil itu.

"Sukses," Nakamura mengedipkan matanya ke arah Hara.

Anak-anak kelas E yang lain berkerumun di dekat layar, beberapa anak perempuan terkikik sendiri.

Koro- _sensei_ tersenyum lebar. Ia mengamati lembar terakhir dari _Nota de Amor._

 _Tadaomi Karasuma_ , tertulis di kolom paling kiri. _Irina Jelavic_ , tertulis di kolom sebelahnya. _Menemukan cinta sejati mereka,_ tertulis di sisi deskripsi kisah cinta yang mereka mau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Curhatan Arleinne:**

Kembali kabur dari proposal penelitian dan menulis ini dengan bangga *membusungkan dada*

Sempet _stuck_ banget Irina dan Karasuma mau diapain lagi *menangis* trus dapet inspirasi setelah liatin dua orang mas-mas yang terlihat mengobrol mesra yang duduk di depan Aru di perpustakaan. Awalnya Aru gak berpikiran nganu, tapi pas mas yang kiri menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu mas yang kanan, pikiran Aru langsung nganu. Trus ada ide Karasuma sama Irinanya mau diapain.

Makasih loh, Mas, dimanapun kamu berada. Makasih sudah memberikan ide ini biarpun kamu gak sadar sudah memberikan inspirasi pada penulis hina ini *sungkem*

Tapi kayaknya Karasuma rada nganu yak. Rasanya beda aja ngetik Karasuma yang ini sama Karasuma yang udah-udah(?)

 **Akhirnya Love Note Series** selesai jugaaaa. Ternyata susah ya jadi mak comblang /apa. Selamat menunggu kisah-kisah lain dari tangan laknat Aru. Kayaknya harus mulai nyicil utang-utang yang terlempar karena tidak sengaja dan impuls yah *keringet dingin*

Ada saran, kritikan, masukan? Ada keluhan, curhatan, kisah yang ingin diungkapkan? Silakan isi kotak review-nya, Teman-Teman Sekalian. Sampai jumpa di **Cerita Lainnya!**


End file.
